


Fate/Stay Furry, Minasato's Feel

by Shin_Kuroi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, 漏れなつ。 | Morenatsu.
Genre: Furry, Gen, Holy Grail War (Fate), Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Kuroi/pseuds/Shin_Kuroi
Summary: A holy grail war is taking place in the small village of Minasato.. who will be the victor of this war, who will have his wish fulfilled, and why is there a war taking place so soon anyway?Those question will be answered as you follow Torahiko Ooshima, a tiger who joined the war kind of unexpectedly, but still intend to win.





	1. The summoning

I am standing in the Ooshima's inn basement, at 2 in the morning. The room is cold, despite today being August 15th.

I am Torahiko Ooshima, a 17 years old tiger living in the small village of Minasato, and I am a novice magus. I am about to enter what is called a Holy Grail War, a ritual where 7 people called Masters summon 7 famous people from history and legends to fight to obtain the Holy Grail, an omnipotent vessel, able to grant any wish of the winner, of the last standing master. I was chosen by the grail, it gave me 3 marks on the back of my left hand, three command spell, representing the connection to the servant I am about to summon, and my participation in the war. As long as I have them, I am a master and will fight to win.

Hiroyuki Nishimura, a childhood friend and the one I secretly love came a few days ago in Minasato, but had to leave because of his family. But as soon as he left, I wanted him to be back, I wanted him to never have left the village years ago. It's at this moment, when the wish was clear to me than the Grail chose me. the overseer of the war, Ten Kodori, came to me, and explained the summoning ritual, and asking me to come meet him tomorrow, so he can explain properly the rules of the war.

I need to now summon my servant. Servants are magical creatures, like a familiar, that can be summoned using a specific ritual. They are seven class of servants, and each class is summoned only once. There is Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, and Berserker. I could use a catalyst, to try to summon a specific servant, but since I have none, I have no choice but to hope to be lucky. Ten told me a few masters already summoned their servant, without giving me more information.

But now is time, my magical energy is at its peak between 2am and 3am, the magical circle in written in red chalk on the ground, in front of me. I have in my hand a few jewels, imbued with magic, necessary to activate the circle. I'm focusing on the circle, steadying my breath, and rise my arm, so my hand with the jewels stands above the circle.

"A base of silver and iron, a foundation of stone, and the Archduke of Contracts." I begin to chant, forgetting everything else, concentrating my magical energy in the jewels, as they start to liquefy.  
"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five times, but destroy each when filed." As I pronounce those words, the liquid filled with magic falls by drops on the magical circle, making it shines in green.

I tighten my fist, so not another drop fall, which would make the ritual fail. I take a short break, to catch my breath, so I can be sure to say the next lines correctly.

"A wall to block the falling wind. The gates of all four directions close. From the Crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom."

I close my eyes, as I feel the energy coming toward the center of the circle. Until now, the ritual is working. But I mustn't think I am done, I must remain serious and focused until the end.

"I hereby propose, my will shall create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate. Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!"

Wind comes from the circle, a servant answered to my call, now the only thing left is to effectively create the contract, and bind them to me.

"I hereby swear, I will be all that is good in the eternal world, I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou, who livest within the Throne, come forth and fulfil thy destiny, Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!" I say loudly, with determination, as I feel the room shake as I pronounce the words.

Suddenly, when the chant is done, I feel a huge burst of energy, almost making me fall on the ground. I open my eyes, and see a lot of smokes in the air. Did the ritual succeed? I don't know for sure, as I can't see anything.  
A few seconds later, I feel a presence in front of me, I can't tell what it is, but I can feel it's powerful.

"Who's there!?" I can't resist asking, knowing it may very well be my servant, but maybe also somebody else's servant, coming to kill me before I have mine.  
The smoke dissipates, I see a slender woman, slightly smaller than me, with very long purple hairs, a black dress that sticks to her body, and wearing an eye cover.  
She turns her head towards me, and asks once thing, with her cold voice, making her sound like an Assassin :

"I ask you, are you ready to be my Master?"


	2. The servant

I am stunned, unable to answer to the woman asking me such a simple question. If she says I am a master, it means than now, I am truly in this war, and I cannot go back now. Even if I may lose my life, I need to be ready, I need to stay determined, I need to fulfil my wish, and win the grail. I won't give up, and so I tell her.  
"Yes, I am ready to be your master. I will fight by your side until the end of the war, until we obtain the grail."  
"I see, you are young but you have some determination, you aren't a coward. Then I am your Rider-class servant, I will not reveal my true name to you yet, as enemy Master may learn and use it, so call me 'Rider' for the time being"  
I can't help but gasp, she is a Rider? But, she seems more like an assassin, she is perfect for it. Can a girl this small be able to fight, and ride huge creatures?

You appear to be doubting me Master, but I can assure you I am a Rider, as I have a A+ skill in Riding, and my fighting skills are good enough for a servant. However, do you know how to fight? Do you know how to survive the war?"  
"Of course I can, I know some? healing spells, and a few offensive spells, that's way enough to fight, don't worry about it! I even have a little thing I keep secret until the right moment!"?  
"I see, however, this isn't enough to survive attacks from most servant, but at least you should be able to survive a bit against a Master, and provide me some help in case of problem."  
"See? We are totally gonna win Rider! With you, I'm sure our enemies won't stand a chance!"  
"I guess they don't, let's hope things goes as planned." She says, smiling a bit, finally showing an emotion on her face  
"Oh, before I forget, we will have to go tomorrow meet the overseer of this war at the temple around 3 pm, so he tells us how the war will happen, and what rules we would have to follow. in the mean time, fighting is strictly prohibited." I explain to her, so she knows what will be our actions  
"An overseer setting up rules? I'm quite surprised, most of the time, they are here only to be sure the outside world doesn't know about magic, but I suppose those rules could make the war interesting."  
"Well, we should go sleep, since this is our inn, so you can use one to sleep."  
"Thank you Master, if you excuse, I will then rest now, goodnight, and if something happens to you, call me immediately." she says, before fading, she must be transforming in her spiritual form.

I walk up the stairs to go to the first floor, lock the front door, and place my hand on it. I use magic to create a bounded field acting like an intruder detector, waking me and Rider up if somebody came inside. This kind of magic is normally long to dispose, however I trained it for years, and since it's a relatively small place, I don't have to use a lot of mana. I just need to focus on what need to be in the field, then to materialize it, to make it work.  
After a few minutes, everything is in place, so I can now go in my bed and sleep, to see the overseer, Ten tomorrow.?  
Now that I have a servant, the war truly has begun. As I lie in the bed, I raise my hand to see the command spells. the absolute authority over a servant, the possibility to give them 3 orders. From what I was told by ten, if the order is clear and specific, the servant can only obey. But why would someone use them in the first place? What kind of Master would need to force a servant to do something against their will? I shall use them only for emergencies, or if we need them to win a fight, I cannot bring myself to betray Rider's trust by forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do, that would be too inhuman.?  
As I think about it, I feel more and more sleepy, and I soon fall asleep, thinking of what Ten will tell us tomorrow.


End file.
